Episode Eleven Skrull
This is the last episode in season one, and the eleventh in the series overall. This is also the only episode that has a full written script by Justin Husson! Previous Episode: Episode Ten Next Episode: Episode Twelve Plot Billy: Previously On....The Young Avengers –''-'' Kate: Teddy found out Grant is his father, and an evil skrull king. Cassandra: Grant also wants us all destroyed Teddy: Billy's brother Thomas left the team after he caused quite the dramatic stir, showing more signs of a villain then a hero Thomas: our mentors Jessica and Vision were killed in a ship explosion that was set up by Grant Billy: our base was attacked, and we barely made it out alive Eli: and Grant has told his second in command to get ready for the big battle..... –''-'' Scene One –''-'' Location: The S.H.E.I.L.D. Ship, New York ''--'' Maria walks into the meeting room so see Billy, Teddy, Kate, Cassandra and Elijah sitting around a circular table Maria: ok team, I know how hard this must be, we have lost some members and we feel defeated but we can't give up. Kate: are you nuts? Billy: yeah Maria, let's be honest, we are beat Cassandra: how exactly are we supposed to possibly defeat Grant, he too smart, and strong Teddy stands up from the table Teddy: guys, we have to do this, I did not lose my mother to give up now! Billy: Ted, do you really want to die for this? Teddy: If I have to! The team reacts in some shock, while Maria nods her head in agreement Teddy: My mother was willing to give her life to for this, this man who won't stop until humanity is extinct. I will stand up, I will fight! Even if it means my death! Billy stands up too Billy: I agree, if we don't fight now, hundreds or thousands could die fighting in our place Kate: and we have to be the ones to fight, that is what we do Cassandra: ok, I am in too! The team stands up around the table, together in agreement Maria: I am glad we are finally in agreement, now, I have an idea! Maria smirks –''-'' Scene Two –''-'' Location: Daily Bugle, New York –''-'' Thomas sits quietly in the roof of the Daily Bugle; he looks into his binoculars and watches the S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Ship flying over New York. He stays silent and watches closely''' –-'' Scene Three –''-'' Location: Luke's Apartment, the Bronx, New York –''-'' Luke sits on his couch as his cell phone goes off; he leans over and picks it up Luke: Hello Kate: Luke! You're ok! Kate was calling him on the other end Luke: Kate! I haven't seen you in days, what is going on? Kate: Luke, there something I have to tell you Luke:What? Kate: Look, I can't get into it right now, but I need you to do something for me Luke: what? Do what for you? Kate: I need you to listen carefully Luke, Luke: ok... Kate: I need you to pack up for a few days, go down to the bus station and catch the bus to Brooklyn. Once you get there, head to Windsor Terrace. Do you remember the lake we met at? Luke: Yes... Kate: go there, head to the Ravine, and walk down the path, you will come across a small cabin, someone I trust will meet you inside, can you do this for me? Luke: Kate, what the hell is happening here? Kate: Luke, I love you, I promise you I will explain everything, but you need to do this for me, if you care about me at all, you need to do it now Luke: Kate, I love you too.... and I will do this, even though I think it sounds crazy, and I expect a good explanation from you, and soon! Kate: I promise! Now hurry go! Luke: go, bye Luke hangs up the phone and walks into his room Luke grabs a duffel bag and starts packing some clothes when he hears something behind him. He turns around swiftly and his eye widen in fear. –''-'' Scene Four –''-'' Location: Lang Corp; executive floor, New York –''-'' Min Soran walks into his office with two of his assistant executives following closely behind him Min turns around and faces his employees Min: I want the tightest security on this whole building, call in every agent, guard and expert and have them here immediately Assistant#1: Yes sir Min turns to the other assistant Min: I want you to send everyone home, and make sure this building is empty and locked down! Assistant: Yes sir Both assistants walk out of the office in a hurry Min picks up some papers from his desk and hears a noise behind him Min turns around and gasps in shock –''-'' Scene Five –''-'' Location: Grant's hideout, New York –''-'' Grant and Xavin stand on the balcony of his hideout, they look down upon his minions Siri and Chrell, and the tied up Min and Luke, who also happen to be unconscious. Grant looks to Xavin Grant: this is perfect; we will put these avengers in a situation they can't get out of Xavin: are we going to kill them, like Billy and Teddy's mothers. Grant: not yet, they will become a good incentive for battle soon enough Xavin: what is your plan? Grant: we will separate, and up the cost of loosing Xavin: Why do that? Grant: they are heroes now, and heroes can't help but save the person they love, that weakness will be their demise Xavin: and we will use those two meat bags as leverage Grant: exactly Xavin: ok boss, but how are we going draw them out? They are up on that ship, and its shields are too strong for us Grant: we will wait, until they have to come to the rescue of some people Xavin: I see, why don't we start some mayhem? Grant: they have that psychic girl, Kate... she makes me angry, she will see it coming Grant: No, We wait, and watch for them to come out of their shell, we will once they know who we have the two look out over their prisoners again –''-'' Scene Six –''-'' Location: S.H.E.I.L.D. Ship, New York ''--'' Billy sits at a desk, tapping his fingers as Cassandra, Kate and Teddy sit with him. Cassandra: should we train or something? Billy: no, save our strength for the battle that is bound to come up Maria and Elijah come into the come; Maria has a frustrated look on her face Maria: ok guys, the plan is set up but before I explain it I have to tell you guys that the stakes have been raised Kate: What is going on? Eli: we got a message, with proof that Luke and Min were taken by Grant Cassandra: What! How the hell, wait, I Kate looks down at the desk Maria: look this does not change anything; we will have the upper hand in the end I promise Billy: how can you promise that? We are just going to lose more people we care about Maria: NO! You can do this! You will do this! We need you too! The Young Avengers all sit quietly Maria: ok, we are going to set a trap for them; pretend we are making a rescue of innocent people Billy: how? Maria: Remember you first mission? –''-'' Scene Seven –''-'' Location: Broome and Broadway St, New York ''--'' Kat Ferral, the journalist, stands in an ally way with her camera man. Camera man: what is this about Kat, I don't have all day Kat: hey, shut it, you said you wanted to be part of my big story; well this is it so be quiet and do your job! He stands up as Maria approaches them; Maria pulls out a device that projects a 3D map of New York. Maria: these are the co-ordinates, one hour from now, stand across the street in this ally to avoid being seen Kat: ok Maria I understand Maria: Thank you Kat, hopefully this will put an end to a lot of rumors as well as saves some lives Kat: I get it on tape I promise, no matter what it takes Maria: You know the risks? The camera man stands up Camera man: what risks? Kate: yes, I understand, and good luck Maria: you too Maria turns and walks away Camera man: Kat! What risks!!? ''--'' Scene Eight –''-'' Broome and Broadway St, New York –''-'' An apartment catches fire and is burning and falling apart in the city, then there is an explosion and people in the streets run. Grant stands on the top of his hideout, an abandon building in the city, and spots the burning building Xavin comes up behind him Xavin: there are not even any people in there, it's clearly a trap Grant: either way, we act now, set things up! Xavin: yes sir Xavin runs off, and Amora walks up behind him Amora: you ready? Grant: yes Amora teleports them both away –''-'' Scene Nine –''-'' Location: Daily Bugle, New York ''--'' Thomas sits on top the bugle and through his binoculars he spots the burning building Thomas: Bingo! Thomas super speeds off – Scene Ten – Broome and Broadway st, New York ''--'' Billy, Teddy, Cassandra, Kate and Elijah are teleported on top the burning building Billy: ok team, you know what to do spread out! The team spreads out along, slowly and cautiously Just then Amora and Grant teleport on top the roof, in the middle of the team, who is spread out on the roof Grant: I knew it was a trap, Amora go! Amora raises her hands and she disappears, Billy, Kate, Cassandra and Elijah all disappear leaving Grant and Teddy facing each other Grant: now let's see how strong you are without your little boyfriend Just then Thomas super speeds into Grant, causing Grant to be thrown into a wall Thomas: Hey, I want to play too! – Scene Eleven – Location: Unknown ''--'' Billy appears in a park, he looks around, he is in a field with various tractors, and telephone poles lying around Billy: I don't recognize this place... Just then Amora appears in front of him Amora: ok witch-boy, let’s see what you got! Billy: look, you don't know who you are messing with Amora causes magical fireballs to appear in her hands Amora: I don't think you realize who are dealing with Amora jumps at Billy but Billy teleports behind her and throws and electric ball at Amora, who is hit and falls to the ground Amora stands up and throws various fireballs at Billy and one hits him, sending him flying into a telephone pole Amora walks up to him but Billy grabs her leg and teleports her away, he gasps and teleports away himself – Scene Twelve – Broome and Broadway St, New York – Teddy tries to punch Thomas but Thomas keeps dodging it, Grant recovers and is able to punch Thomas while he is using his super speed powers, Thomas hits the ground on the roof hard and a beam that was on fire almost falls on him but he moves out of the way Grant turns to Teddy Grant: look son; give up now before I put you down Teddy: Actually, old man I think it is time to put you down! – Scene Thirteen – Location: Willowbrook Park, Staten Island, New York – Kate appears in the park, she looks around and spots Luke across the field, he is tied up Kate: Luke.... Kate mutters under her breath Siri suddenly is standing right behind Kate Kate: the psychic girl Kate turns around Kate: look alien, let my boyfriend go, and I might not kill you Siri: sounding a little darker then last time we met, did you loose a mentor? Siri makes a mocking pouty face towards Kate Kate leaps forwards and swings her samurai sword, Siri does a back flip and avoids the blade Siri: oh did I strike a nerve? Kate goes at Siri again, swinging her blade away at Siri Luke watches from the other side of the empty park in fear, then starts to get his rope loose Siri dodges Kate blade on last time and trips Kate with a low kick, Kate falls backwards and hit the ground, her sword flies out of her hand Siri: you are done for Siri lifts up her own dagger and is about to stab Kate Luke comes up behind Kate and stabs her in the back with Kate's sword, the blade goes right though Siri's chest and she falls to the ground Kate: Luke! Luke: Kate! Kate: How the hell? You saved my life Luke: I love you, I guess it was an adrenaline rush Kate stands up and hugs Luke – Scene Fourteen – Location: Broome and Broadway, New York – Grant is thrown into a fiery wall, he hits it hard and goes right through the weak foundation Teddy stands up in confidence, but Thomas super speeds over and tackles Teddy they both fall to the ground Teddy punches Thomas hard in the face, and Thomas goes limp in Teddy's arm Teddy: Sorry Tommy Teddy lays him on the ground and stands up Grant is stand behind him, and grabs him with all his strength Grant lifts Teddy over his head and throws him miles away towards Brooklyn Grant then jumps from rooftop to rooftop of Manhattan Buildings following the path to where Teddy landed, the Williamsburg Bridge Thomas wakes up, he looks at Grant leaving, he uses his super speed and follows him – Scene Fifteen – Location: Unknown – Cassandra opens her eyes and sees Elijah standing over top of her Cassandra: What happened? Elijah grabs her hand and pulls her up Eli: I think we were transported here by that she-witch Cassandra: great... Elijah looks around and spots something Eli: isn't that? Your business partner? Cassandra: what?! Cassandra looks sharply and spots Min Soran, unconscious and ties up about 20 feet away Cassandra: Dammit! Now I am pissed off! Chrell: I think you will live girlie Cassandra and Eli turn around to see Chrell and Xavin standing behind them Xavin: you Young Avengers, I am so sick of you! Cassandra: you know what? I am not the fondest of you skrull either, your lucky Teddy gives your race a good name Xavin: that fairy is no skrull Eli: wow evil and prejudice, why am I not shocked Cassie? Cassandra: hmm, I don't know Elijah! Chrell jumps on Cassandra and she falls backwards and hits the ground Eli jumps up high, and lands with a face kick to the standing up Xavin, knocking the alien on the back as well Cassandra goes really small and disappears from Chrells's grip suddenly, she grows bigger from right underneath him and kicks him in the face Xavin stands up suddenly and pulls out and blade, he spins around Elijah and stabs him in the side of his gut, Elijah falls to the ground in pain Xavin turns to face Chrell, who is already pinned down by Cassandra, so Xavin runs off Cassandra: I am done with you alien Chrell: not yet Chrell pulls out a skrull blade, but Cassandra stops him and turns it around on him, pushing the blade into his chest, killing him Cassandra stands up to see Elijah laying on the ground, bleeding Cassandra: Elijah! Cassandra runs over to him and sits beside him, holding him Cassandra: Help! Billy! Teddy! Oh god, someone! Billy then appears in front of Cassandra Billy: need a ride? Cassandra smirks slightly and subtly – Scene Sixteen – Location: Williamsburg Bridge, New York – Teddy stands up as people run around him, he notices a woman with her son that is stuck in the car Teddy runs over and uses his super strength to pry open the car door, the son is able to squeeze himself out and joins his mother in a hug Grant: Oh how sweet! Teddy turns around to see Grant standing there, with his arm folded Grant: you know, I will admit one thing to you, your team has been extremely difficult to take down, I guess young people are a lot more resistant then given credit for, but your no match for experience Teddy: Yeah, you know dad, you really do talk to much, I know now I got my more quiet and subtle personality traits from my mother Grant: oh now son, don't go getting mouthy to your father, he might have to punish you now! Teddy: I think it's going to be the other way around Teddy punches Grant, and Grant punches him back Thomas arrives and again stops in between the grappled aliens, punching both of them simultaneously and knocking them both down, Thomas then picks up Grant and pin him to one of the bridges support beams Thomas: Look Old Man! I am the new Villain so give it up and retire already! Grant: Kid, I am going to hurt you so much you will wish you never said those words Teddy stands up and sees Thomas holding Grant Teddy runs and jumps and grabs a broken support beam, in midair and bends it with and super strength, and lands beside the other two Acting quickly he wraps the beam around Thomas and Grant, pinning them together on the bridge, he then wraps the beam around the bridge support system Grant: Teddy! What the hell are you doing? Thomas: shut up old man Thomas head butts Grant Teddy jumps down and smashes the support beams below the bridge, causes the whole bridge to crumble and falls sideways into the water Teddy watches as Grant and Thomas sink under the deep blue liquid – Scene Seventeen – Location: Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York ''--'' Maria walks into the Avengers Mansion, and joins the team at the table Billy, Teddy, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Min and Luke are all present, sitting around a round table Maria: you fought well, and in my mind this was a successful battle Billy: we lost too many of us, is this really worth it? Maria: Team, you were given these gifts for a reason, and you’re the toughest team I have ever worked with, smart, faster and stronger than any super hero team around, this is what you guys were made for Cassandra: Maria, I think I say this for everyone, we understand Kate: but our losses, Martha, Rebecca, Jessica and Vision.... Maria: They will never be forgotten! Elijah: and, we stand strong... – Scene Eighteen – Location: Avengers Mansion, New York, Billy's Room – Billy and Teddy lie in bed together and look deeply into each other’s eyes Billy: I love you Theodore Altman Teddy: I love you William Kaplan The two boys and roll under the sheets, showing their passion for each other – Scene Nineteen – Location: Daily Bugle, New York – Kat and her camera man help out Grant's office, after the tape of Grant's attack went viral, it was clear he would not be coming back Kat: Make sure you get everything Amora: don't touch a thing Amora walks in Amora: as your new boss, I suggest you get you to get work now Kat frowns as she walks out of the office and Amora smirks behind her Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Thomas Kaplan Cassandra Lang Elijah Bradley Grant Fine Min Soran Maria Hill Amora Chrell Siri Xavin Luke Cage Kat Ferral Category:Season One Category:Episodes